


25 Days of RWBY

by BranwenOSV



Category: RWBY
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr's "25 Days of Fic" challenge, 25 short drabbles of the RWBY cast celebrating Christmas based on 25 different prompts. A mix of fluff, goofiness, sadness, and the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days of RWBY

**Mistletoe**

 

Blake was reading a book on her way to the library when she passed by Sun in the hallway.

 

"Hey Blake," said Sun, trying to grab Blake’s attention.

"Hey," said Blake, her eyes still attached to her book.

"Um, Blake? Could you actually look up for one moment?"

 

Blake looked away from her book and noticed Sun was wearing a hat with a mistletoe attached to a string hanging above him.

 

"Notice anything?" asked Sun, pointing up to the mistletoe as if it wasn’t already obvious.

"What are you doing?" asked Blake, annoyed at Sun’s antics.

"We’re under the mistletoe! You know what that means?"

"No," said Blake, moving on her way.

"When two people are under the mistletoe, they’ve got to kiss!"

"I know what it means; I’m not kissing you."

"But mistletoe!" said Sun as he was walking beside Blake.

"Why did you believe that wearing that ridiculous hat would get me to kiss you?"

"Because it makes me look cute?"

 

Blake started to pick up her pace to get away from Sun, when along the way she also walked passed Neptune.

 

"Hey Blake," said Neptune. Blake looked up and noticed Neptune wearing the exact same hat. She buried her face in her book and continued walking to get away from the two goofs.

 

"I’m starting to think this was a bad idea," said Neptune.

"Nah man, it’ll totally work!" said Sun. "Blake’s just one of those serious types. I’m telling you, there’s plenty of girls who would totally kiss us."

"If you say so," said Neptune. Sun and Neptune were going their separate ways when suddenly they felt their hats being hooked to something. They looked up and saw their mistletoes getting tangled with each other.

"Oh great Neptune!" said Sun. "You got our hats tangled!"

"How is this my fault?" argued Neptune.

"Just help me untangle this!" said Sun, struggling with the tight knot they somehow created.

"I would if you held still!" said Neptune.

 

As Sun and Neptune were trying to undo their knot, they were suddenly approached by Blake again.

 

"Ahem," said Blake.

"What?" said Sun.

"The two of you are under the mistletoe. You know what that means."

"Wait, this doesn’t count!" said Sun as he and Neptune continue to struggle with the tight knot.

 

Blake created a shadow clone of herself and got behind Sun and Neptune. Each Blake pushed one of the boys into each other, catching Sun and Neptune off guard and causing them to lock lips. They parted lips and tried to back away from each other, only to realize they were still stuck because of their hats. They quickly took off their hats and stomped on the mistletoes, their faces still beet red from their kiss. Blake smiled at their embarrassment.

 

"Lesson learned?" asked Blake.

"Lesson learned," muttered Sun and Neptune.

 

##

 

**Hot Chocolate**

 

Team RWBY were in the student lounge making themselves hot chocolate. After mixing their drinks, they went to the microwave to warm them up, but something was wrong. Weiss was pressing all the buttons she could, but the microwave wasn't responding.

 

"Oh no," said Weiss.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"The microwave is broken!"

"Try whacking it a few times," said Yang.

"That's your solution to everything," remarked Weiss. "Now how are we supposed to have hot chocolate?"

"I know how," said Ruby. "Mind giving us a hand Yang?"

 

Yang sighed and took everyone's cups. Yang's eyes turned red as fire emitted from her body. In a few seconds everyone's cups were now steaming.

 

"Thanks sis!" said Ruby, sipping on her drink.

"You're lucky I love you guys," said Yang before enjoying her hot chocolate as well.

 

##

 

**Snow**

 

_I used to love the snow so much. Come winter time, Patch was brimming with dozens of inches of snow. The island would feel like it turned into a literal winter wonderland. The memories are vague at this point -- some of it I only remember thanks to Yang -- but I remember always being excited to see the snow come down, because it meant the family and I can go out and have so much fun. I still remember sledding with my mom. I would take the front seat as my mom watched over me from behind. Winter was always a great time for my family._

_At least when I still had a family._

_One day, my mom disappeared. I still don't know the details as to why, but one day she was just...gone. Then shortly afterwards there was the Beowolf incident that nearly got us killed. I don't remember much about it, but I remember my dad being very mad at Yang. I don't know if it was because of my mom no longer being with us, or Yang getting us in trouble, or maybe it was a combination of both, but the time we spent in the snow was never the same again._

_For as long as I can remember it was now just me and Yang playing in the snow; later Zwei would sometimes join in on what little fun we had. We were never allowed to play outside for very long nor go very far from our house. Even when we got older, our dad was still super strict about what we were allowed to do, and at some point I couldn't stand playing in the snow anymore because I was always reminded of my dad acting so overbearing. I couldn't hate him for acting that way though; after losing Yang's mom and my mom, we were the only family he had left._

 

"Hey Ruby!"

 

_Sometimes I would look out my window and wondered if I would ever like playing in the snow again; if I can ever experience the fun I had when we used to be a family._

 

"Ruby, are you listening?"

 

_Even now I look out the window of my team's dorm as the first major snowfall of winter has arrived--_

 

"REMNANT TO RUBY, ARE YOU THERE?"

 

_My sister's yelling suddenly snaps me out of my reflection._

 

"Sorry," I said. "Were you saying something?"

"Weiss got us sleds!" said Yang. "We're all going outside to try them out! Come on!"

 

_It doesn't take me long to put on my hood and head outside. We meet with Weiss and Blake on top of a snowy hill._

 

"Unfortunately I was only able to get two sleds," said Weiss, "so we'll have to pair up when using them."

"Pairing up is part of the fun!" said Yang, immediately getting on one of the sleds. "I call Blake!"

"Of course," said Blake, rolling her eyes but smiling as she got on with Yang.

"Well Weiss, I guess it's you and me then," I said as I sat in the front of the sled.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Weiss as she gripped tightly to the sides as if her life depended on it.

"Relax!" I said. "I've gone sledding dozens of times."

 

_As I kick up the snow and start our downhill decent, I forget to mention how the last time I actually went sledding was roughly a decade ago. But I figured re-learning how to sled was no different then re-learning how to ride a bike._

_Turns out sledding and riding a bike are two totally different experiences as I make too sharp a turn and cause the both of us to fall out of our sled and roll on the snow for a few seconds. I can feel the snow creep into my jacket and hair, causing my body to shiver. While Weiss is getting up and trying to rub the snow off her, I can't help but lie down and laugh._

 

"What's so funny?" asked Weiss.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just I haven't had this much fun in years!"

 

_We continue going sledding before getting involved in a school wide snowball fight._

_Turns out I can experience that same fun after all. I don't have a lot of memories of the fun I had with my old family, but now I've got a new family to make memories with._

##

 

**Candy Canes**

 

Ruby and Weiss had finished shopping for Christmas tree decorations; along their way out they each got a free candy cane. Weiss didn't care for sweets, but Ruby was downright enamored with hers as she was trying to rip the plastic off the cane.

 

"You're going to eat that now?" asked Weiss. "It'll ruin your appetite."

"Oh please Weiss," said Ruby. "One little candy cane isn't going to ruin anything."

 

Weiss grabbed Ruby's candy cane out of her hand, causing Ruby to whimper.

 

"That's what you keep saying about having cookies, and you never finish your dinner when you do."

"Fine! I promise to eat my dinner in full tonight! Just PLEASE let me have that candy cane now?"

 

Weiss sighed and handed back Ruby's treat, bringing a smile back to Ruby's face.

 

"You know Weiss, we're kind of like a candy cane."

"What do you mean?"

"We're a mixture of red and white, and just like a candy cane, it forms a bond so sweet."

Weiss turned away to avoid Ruby seeing her face turn red. "You say the dumbest things sometimes."

 

Despite really wanting her candy cane, Ruby was still struggling with trying to rip the plastic off. Ruby put all her strength into ripping the edge and suddenly lost her grip as she ripped it apart, causing the cane to fall to the ground and break into pieces. Ruby looked at her ruined treat like she was about to cry.

 

Seeing Ruby lose her cane, Weiss took hers out and ripped off the plastic with ease and handed it to Ruby.

 

"You can have mine," said Weiss. "I don't like sweets that much anyway."

"Awww, thank you Weiss!" said Ruby, taking the cane and planting a kiss on Weiss's cheek, causing her entire face to go red. "You really are sweet!"

"Just eat your candy and be quiet you dunce!" replied Weiss, trying to hide her face again.

 

##

 

**Christmas Tree**

 

Every year at Beacon, a team would volunteer to get a tree for the school, and this year's volunteers were Team RWBY. They headed into the Emerald Forest to pick out a tree to take back.

 

"Why are we going so deep in the forest when there are plenty of good trees right here?" asked Weiss.

"Because we can't just take any tree," said Ruby. "We need to get the biggest, best tree there is."

"Won't that just make things more difficult?"

"It'll be easy Weiss. Just don't set the forest on fire."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Guys, check it out!" yelled Yang from up ahead. "This one is perfect!"

 

The others caught up to Yang in an open field. Standing there in the middle of the forest was the tallest tree they had come across, towering at nearly 50 feet tall.

 

"All right!" said Ruby, taking out her Crescent Rose. "Let's cut this baby down!"

"This is ridiculous," said Weiss. "I am NOT carrying that thing back!"

 

Weiss' argument fell on deaf ears as Ruby already charged at the tree and took it down in one giant swing of her scythe. Yang and Blake took the opposite ends of the tree as Ruby took the middle and tried to lift it up, but the tree was too heavy even for them.

 

"Come on Weiss, we need your help!" said Ruby.

"Oh no!" said Weiss. "You wanted a ridiculously huge tree, then you're carrying a ridiculously huge tree back."

"Quit acting like such an ice queen and just help us," said Yang.

 

Weiss sighed and used her glyphs to lift the tree, giving her team an easier time carrying it back.

 

#

 

It took several hours to do it, but Team RWBY made it back to Beacon without a problem. The tree was put on display in front of the main building. Everyone stopping by admired its size, including Ozpin.

 

"I have to say Ruby," said Ozpin, "I did not expect you to bring back such an enormous tree. Most teams simply bring back a tree of normal size."

"I figured the bigger the tree, the prettier it would be!" boasted Ruby, acting like getting a tree that size was something to be proud of.

"So how will you be decorating this tree?"

"Huh? Decorating?" asked a confused Ruby.

"You are the team in charge of the tree this year. I assumed you also had the decorations all planned out."

"Oh...of course we did!" said Ruby unconvincingly.

"Okay then," said Ozpin as he walked off. As soon as he was gone, Ruby turned to her teammates in a panic.

"What do we do now? We have nowhere near the amount of decorations needed to cover this thing!"

"Maybe you should of thought of that BEFORE chopping it down!" pouted Weiss.

"Calm down," said Blake. "I'm sure we can just go into the city and buy more decorations."

"And I'll ask the other teams to help us out," said Yang.

"All right!" said Ruby. "Time for emergency decoration shopping!"

"That I'll probably have to pay for," sighed Weiss.

 

##

 

**Angel**

 

With the help of teams JNPR and SSSN, the big tree outside of Beacon would be fully decorated in no time. Team RWBY was working on the top part of the tree, where the only thing they needed now was an ornament to place on the very top.

 

"What should was put on top guys?" asked Ruby. "Should we go with the angel or the star?"

"I think we should put an angel on top," said Weiss. "It'll look much better than a star."

"Let's put Weiss on top!" said Yang. "That way she can be a literal snow angel!"

 

Tired of hearing Yang's remarks about Weiss' nicknames, Weiss formed a glyph underneath Yang and knocked her off her ladder, causing Yang to fall into a pile of snow below.

 

"This is why people call you the ice queen you know!" yelled Yang, getting up and trying to toss snowballs at Weiss. Weiss formed a glyph and reflected the snowballs right back, making Yang more angry and throwing more snowballs that Weiss kept reflecting back.

"I'm going to have to teach my partner how to control her attitude," said Blake.

"Likewise," said Ruby.

 

Ruby and Blake along with their friends continued to finish decorating the tree while Weiss and Yang kept having a snowball fight until it was time to go inside.

 

##

 

**Pie**

Jaune finally arrived at Beacon. Getting the goods was simple enough, but now he had to endure the hard part. As he approached the freshman campuses, he looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Once he was in the clear, he made the call to his secret contact.

 

"This is Vomit Boy," said Jaune. "Come in Crater Face."

"This is Crater Face," replied Ruby. "What's the status of the goods Vomit Boy?"

"It's all roses Crater Face."

"As for the Gingersnap, Vomit Boy?"

"No signs of the Gingersnap, Crater Face."

"Excellent. Proceed to Sir Blondie's point, over."

"Copy that. Heading to Sir Blondie's immediately."

 

Jaune entered the front hallway of the school building. There wasn't another student in sight. Hopefully it would remain that way until Jaune could reach Yang.

 

Luck was unfortunately not on his side, as the Gingersnap had made her surprise appearance.

 

"Hey Jaune!" shouted Nora, nearly causing Jaune to drop his bag of goods. "What'cha got in there?"

"Oh, just some school stuff I needed to go buy," said Jaune.

"It doesn't SMELL like school stuff!" said Nora, taking a good whiff of air through her nose. "Whatever's inside smells sweet!"

 

Dang it, thought Jaune. He knew Nora had a strong sense of smell when it came to food, especially of the dessert kind.

 

"Okay Nora, you got me. I got pies for our Christmas party, and ONLY for the Christmas party. So nobody is allowed to eat it before then. Got it?"

"Can I at least taste a small piece?"

"No Nora. Like I said, it's ONLY for the party!"

"But Jaune, I'm your teammate!" yelled Nora. "As leader you should think about your teammates first!"

"I'm not giving you any pies Nora!"

"Then I'll just TAKE THEM FROM YOU!"

 

Nora leapt at Jaune, attempting to knock him down and steal his pies. Jaune quickly dodged Nora and began to run like his life depended on it. Nora growled and started chasing Jaune down the hall.

 

"Come in Crater Face! The Gingersnap is loose! I repeat, the Gingersnap is loose!"

"The Gingersnap is loose," said Ruby. "Move in Squad B!"

 

Jaune ran around a corner to avoid Nora. As soon as Nora turned the corner she was suddenly ambushed by Pyrrha and Ren.

 

"Are you okay Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"I'm fine, and so are the pies," said Jaune.

"Excellent. We'll take care of Nora."

"I just want one piece!" said Nora.

"Nora, you know you have a problem containing yourself over desserts," said Ren. "This is for your own good."

"Just one slice! THAT'S ALL I ASK!"

"You can have all the slices you want at the party!"

"But I want it NOW!"

 

Jaune successfully delivered the pies to the student lounge as Pyrrha and Ren dragged Nora back into their dorm.

 

##

 

**Tinsel**

 

With the Beacon tree now fully decorated, Team RWBY were storing all the leftover decorations away when they noticed a large amount of tinsel leftover.

 

"What should we do with all this tinsel?" asked Ruby. "Seems like a waste to let all this just sit in the closet until next year."

"I guess we can use it to decorate our dorms," said Weiss.

 

Team RWBY decided to take the boxes of tinsel back to their dorm. Along the way, Yang came up with a devious idea for what she wanted to use the tinsel for.

 

#

 

Blake was studying in the library when she got a message from Yang telling her to come back to their dorm right away. Blake grabbed her book and headed back quickly. She opened the door and was surprised to see Yang on her bed, wearing nothing but bright yellow tinsel wrapped around her body.

 

"Oh my lord Yang!" said Blake, covering her embarrassed face with her book.

"Hey Blakey," said Yang. "How'd you like to celebrate Christmas early?"

 

Blake threw her book at Yang and walked out of the room.

 

##

 

**Ice Skating**

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" asked Ruby.

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Weiss. "Ice skating is actually fun once you learn how to do it."

"Easier said than done," replied Ruby, desperately trying to keep herself balanced as she was slowly skating across the ice.

"Heads up!" yelled Yang as she zoomed past Ruby and Weiss. Ruby started to lose balance and fall forward until Weiss created a glyph and caught her.

"Okay, I think I've had enough of ice skating now," said Ruby.

"Come on Ruby!" said Weiss. "You're just going to give up that easily?"

"But this is HARD!"

"Is it any less hard than learning how to kill a Grimm or create a weapon?"

"Those things are easy compared to walking in these death traps!"

"You just need to learn how to glide properly. Watch and I'll show you."

 

Ruby wasn't the only one having problems trying to skate. Jaune was holding on for dear life to the rails as he was going step by step. Anytime he tried to let go, he could feel himself slip and grabbed the rail to not fall over. The rest of Team JNPR were skating without a problem. Pyrrha came to a stop by Jaune to help him out.

 

"Need a hand?" asked Pyrrha.

"More like I need more feet," said Jaune. "How do you stand on these?"

"You just need to get used to them. Here, hold on to my hands."

 

Pyrrha held her arms out in front of Jaune. Jaune lifted one arm from the rail and held onto Pyrrha's hand, then slowly lifted the other arm up and grabbed Pyrrha's other hand.

 

"Okay, now bend your knees slightly, and turn your right foot to the side; then push with your right foot and glide with your left." Jaune followed Pyrrha's orders and pushed with his right foot to the side. Pyrrha held on to him as he started to move forward. "Now just do the same with your left." Jaune turned his left foot and pushed forward with that, skating forward without a problem.

 

"Wow," said Jaune, "I'm actually doing it!" Jaune smiled as he was skating until he suddenly felt himself losing his balance and fell down on the ice, taking Pyrrha with him.

 

"I'm sorry!" said Jaune, trying to help Pyrrha up but could barely stand up himself. Pyrrha got up and helped Jaune instead.

"It's okay," said Pyrrha. "You just need more practice."

 

Pyrrha continued holding on to Jaune as he kept practicing to skate. Meanwhile, Ruby had managed to get used to skating thanks to Weiss' help and were skating alongside Yang.

 

"I have to say Weiss, this was actually a fun idea you had," said Yang.

"Too bad Blake didn't think so," said Weiss, looking up at Blake sitting in a tree outside the rink.

"C'mon Blake, join us!" shouted Yang.

"No thank you," replied Blake. "I had enough of ice skating when I fell down on my butt around the fourth time."

"Awww, do you want me to kiss it and make you feel better?" asked Yang.

 

Blake jumped down from the tree into the rink and started chasing Yang. Yang quickly started skating away to avoid Blake's wrath while everyone else continued enjoying their time on the ice.

 

##

 

**Frost**

The students of Beacon looked out of their dorm windows as the hail storm continued to come down. Everyone had stayed inside for the day to avoid the bitter cold temperature, as the news reported it would stay this cold way well into the night. Ruby was wrapping herself as tightly as she could under her sheets and with her hood just to stay warm. It was working out well until she woke up in the middle of the night to have to use the bathroom.

 

Ruby quickly unwrapped herself and headed to the bathroom. As she was cleaning up she heard the door in her room open and shut. She went back in the dorm and looked around, thinking someone had came into their dorm; nobody had come in. She then looked at Weiss' bed and noticed Weiss was gone.

 

"That's odd," thought Ruby. "Where would Weiss be going at this time of night?"

 

Ruby decided to quickly get dressed and follow Weiss. Quietly using her speed semblance, she dashed through the halls to find Weiss and noticed she was heading to the outdoor balcony. Ruby didn't know why Weiss would go out there; it was way too cold to stand outside. Ruby thought there had to be something wrong, so before going outside to confront Weiss she ran back into her dorm and quickly put on additional clothes to keep warm.

 

Weiss was out in the balcony overlooking the outside campus when she heard someone approaching her. Weiss turned around and saw Ruby slowly walking towards her, covered head to toe in winter clothes save for her eyes; Ruby looked as if she was wearing two jackets and about four pairs of pants.

 

"Ruby?" said Weiss. "What are you doing here?"

 

Ruby tried to talk but her mouthed was covered by her scarf. Weiss walked over and lowered the scarf so Ruby can talk.

 

"I can ask you the same thing," said Ruby. "I'm worried something was wrong."

"I'm fine," said Weiss. "I just came out here to enjoy the view."

"Uh, Weiss? It's like negative zero out here! Couldn't you enjoy the view from our window?"

"Not this kind. See for yourself."

 

Weiss walked Ruby towards the edge of the balcony. Ruby looked out and saw how everything was covered in snow. It was so cold that the tree branches were covered in ice, reflecting the moon's light to give off a bright blue outline amidst the pitch black night background. It was pretty nice to see, although Ruby could do without having to risk getting frostbite.

 

"I did this all the time back home," said Weiss. "Whenever it got really cold and the moon was out, I would go outside and admire the beauty of the world. There's just something about seeing the outside world so frozen and still like this at night; it feels so calming."

"It is pretty nice," said Ruby. "But how can you stand the cold like this?"

"I'm used to it. This cold is almost nothing compared to how cold it can get back at Atlas, and even then there were times I'd rather be out here in the cold than...." Weiss stopped herself before wanting to admit too much.

"I know what you mean," said Ruby.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I would head into a forest and hunt some Grimm when I was feeling down back home."

"Ruby?" asked Weiss. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

"What about you?" asked Ruby. "Do you-?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. We can discuss our issues another time; preferably some time where it's sunny and warm and I can still feel my toes."

Weiss sighed and smiled. "C'mon you dunce, let's get back inside before you turn into an icicle."

 

##

 

**Eggnog**

The first year students were having a party in their lounge. Jaune thought tonight was a chance to talk to Weiss like a normal person. Every time Jaune had talked to Weiss it was always an attempt to go out with her, and she would always reject him. After finding out Weiss was interested in Neptune, Jaune always felt awkward being in the same room with her, let alone talk to her. Tonight he planned to go up to Weiss and have a simple conversation with her.

 

Jaune took a deep breath and headed to the refreshments table where Weiss was.

 

"Uh, hey Weiss," greeted Jaune.

"Hello Jaune," greeted Weiss coldly.

"Sure has been cold outside huh?"

"Sure has."

 

Jaune quickly rattled his brain trying to figure out what to talk about.

 

"So...how has--"

 

Before Jaune can finish, Weiss quickly walked off to go talk to Neptune. Jaune hung his head; he could barely hold a conversation for ten seconds. Yang noticed Jaune looking down and went over to cheer him up.

 

"Man, you look like such a downer!" said Yang, patting him hard on the back. "What's up?"

"No matter what I try to do, I can't have a normal conversation with Weiss," said Jaune. "I just get so tense and nervous I don't know what to say."

"What you need is some liquid courage."

"Liquid courage?"

 

Yang looked around to make sure no one was watching, then turned herself and Jaune around to face the table. Yang reached into her coat and pulled out a carton of her special eggnog, pouring a small glass for herself and Jaune.

 

"Drink this," said Yang, handing Jaune his cup.

"What is this?" asked Jaune.

"It's eggnog."

"But there's already eggnog here."

"This one's a special kind of eggnog. It'll relax your nerves."

 

Jaune was wondering why it was special, but decided to drink it anyway. After downing the whole glass in one go, he felt a strong bitterness in his mouth.

 

"It's got a weird taste to it," said Jaune. "Are you sure this will help?"

"Maybe after another one," said Yang, handing Jaune another shot.

 

After a few glasses of Yang's special eggnog, Jaune suddenly felt he had the confidence to do anything. He also felt dizzy, disorientated, and a bit sick in the stomach, but at least he was confident. He stumbled around the room saying hi to everyone until he eventually bumped into Weiss. Weiss turned to Jaune and noticed he seemed to have trouble standing up straight.

 

"Jaune? Are you okay?" asked Weiss.

"Whadda you care ice keen?" said Jaune, slurring every other word he was trying to say.

"Excuse me?"

"Escuse you? ESCUSE ME! I'm just shryin to have a good time and I'm feelin so attagged right now."

"A tagged? What are you talking about?"

"You cand tell me what to do! You thing jus cause you're rich you thing you own me? I AM NO ONE'S PROPERDY!"

"That wasn't...what?" asked Weiss, confused as to what Jaune was talking about.

 

Noticing Jaune arguing with Weiss, Pyrrha walked over to see what was going on.

 

"Jaune, what's wrong?" asked Pyrrha. Jaune turned to Pyrrha with a wide grin on his face.

"Pyrrha, you are so hodder and nicer than Weiss! We should go oud somedime."

"Are you...asking me out?"

"Yeah, why? Oh God, are you seein someone else? Is it Nepdune?"

"Neptune? I haven't even--"

"I'll gill thad blue haired bagstabber! Where is he?"

 

Upon hearing his name, Neptune turned around to see Jaune looking like he wanted to start a fight.

 

"Is something wrong Jaune?" asked Neptune.

"NEPTUNE!" shouted Jaune, hugging Neptune tightly and sobbing. "I love you man! Les never fighd again!"

"Sure, we'll...never fight again," replied Neptune, awkwardly hugging Jaune back.

"That's enough!" said Weiss. "Jaune, I demand an explanation for your actions!

"I may have had something to do with it," said Yang.

"What did you do Yang?" asked Weiss.

"I was just trying to help."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I gave him some eggnog!"

"What kind of eggnog?" asked Pyrrha, also losing her patience with Yang.

"That...may have had some rum mixed in?"

"What were you thinking?" yelled Pyrrha.

"Hey, I've had rum before and I turned out fine! I figured a little alcohol would help the guy."

"And by little you mean...."

"Two or three whole glasses?"

 

Jaune let go of Neptune and placed one arm around Yang's shoulders and started laughing.

 

"Yang, thang you SO MUSH for your help! I feel so...so...."

 

Jaune suddenly bent over and puked on the floor. Weiss and Pyrrha stepped away in time while Yang's boots got drenched in his vomit.

 

"Not again!" said Yang.

"Yang, take Jaune back to our dorm and sober him up!" said Pyrrha.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one that caused this! Now get him out of here!"

"C'mon Jaune, party's over," said Yang, lifting Jaune and carrying him over her shoulder.

"But we havend even godda dance yet!" complained Jaune. "Cuz BABBY~! Is time to mag up your MINE~!"

 

##

 

**Cider**

Weiss had returned from her final class to see her team gathered around drinking cider.

 

"What are you drinking?" asked Weiss.

"It's cider," said Ruby. "I figured tis the season to have some. Here, have a glass."

 

Ruby poured a cup for Weiss and handed it to her. Weiss looked at the cider with great disdain. She took one sip and then poured the rest out in the bathroom sink. The others were shocked to see Weiss seem mad over cider.

 

"No no no!" said Weiss. "I refuse to drink such store bought garbage!"

"Garbage?" said Ruby.

"This cider is garbage! Garbage I say! If cider is what you're craving, what you really need is Schnee Family Homemade Cider!"

"Your family makes cider?"

"Not just any cider; THE best tasting cider in the entirety of Remnant! For generations the Schnee family have been making their own cider, and nothing, NOTHING, can compare to its taste!"

"And what exactly makes it so great?" asked Yang.

"What makes it great is that it's made from actual apples!" said Weiss, grabbing the store brand from the shelf. "This? This is made out of a bunch of artificial crap! You give me a couple days, and I will produce the best cider you will ever taste."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

 

Weiss took out her scroll and frantically dialed the number to her estate.

 

"Hello, Geoffrey? It's Weiss. I need you to bring the cider equipment to Beacon immediately. ...yes, bring all that as well. I need to show my friends what true cider tastes like!"

 

The next day, Beacon suddenly received a large shipment of cooking equipment along with a dozen crates full of apples. Weiss brought her friends into the cafeteria to demonstrate how the Schnees created their brand of cider.

 

"There are three key differences to Schnee cider over any other cider," explained Weiss. "The first is that our cider is created using eight different kinds of apples."

"There are eight different kinds of apples?" asked Yang.

"I didn't think there was even more than one kind," said Ruby.

 

Weiss quickly rummaged through the crates and pulled out all the apples she needed in proper ratio.

 

"The second is that most companies will just blend their apples to get out their flavor, but to really bring it out, we need to mash and press our apples through shear womanpower!"

 

Weiss brought the apples over to one of the machines and turned a crank that caused the planks above it to mash into the apples. Once all the apples were mashed, she brought them to a presser to be squeezed. Before the pressing can begin, she mixed in various sweet spices into the pulp, then brought out a container completely blacked out so one can see what it was.

 

"The third and biggest key difference is the secret spice, known only to those in the Schnee family!"

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID?" yelled Weiss, nearly scaring Ruby. "Only the Schnees are allowed to know this secret! Now everyone turn around or I'll gouge you in the eyes!"

 

Not wanting to risk going blind, the three teammates turned around while Weiss took out her secret ingredient and mixed it into the pulp. Once mixed in, she activated the presser; the juice started to come out the sides and fill up several glass jars next to the presser.

 

"And now we refrigerate the cider for several hours," said Weiss. "Trust me, the wait will be worth it."

 

Several hours later, the team was about to try the Schnee Family Homemade Cider.

 

"Time to see if this Schnee cider is as good as you think it is," said Yang.

"If my cider isn't better than that cheap store knockoff," said Weiss, "I will personally do all your homework for the rest of the semester!"

"It's a deal!" said Yang as she along with the rest drank Weiss' homemade cider. Upon finishing their first gulp, their faces lit up over how amazingly good it tasted. Yang was satisfied with the taste but was disappointed Weiss would not be doing her homework.

"This...this is amazing!" said Ruby. "I'm never going to buy that store stuff again!"

"You were right Weiss," said Yang solemnly. "This is some darn good cider."

"Can't you PLEASE tell us what your secret is?" asked Ruby.

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm a Schnee of my word," said Weiss. "I must keep this secret for the sake of my family--"

"It's coriander," interrupted Blake.

 

Weiss' jaw dropped at Blake's sudden outburst. Weiss' eyes looked as if it had seen the end of days.

 

"But how?" screamed Weiss. "That secret has been in the Schnee family for generations!"

"As a former White Fang operative in gathering intelligence," said Blake, "I know plenty of Schnee family secrets, ranging from black market scams to homemade recipes. So should you ever decide to say another bad thing about the Faunus, I'll sell your recipe to the highest bidder."

"You sick monster!" replied Weiss. "How dare you blackmail me with my own family's traditions!"

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on selling you out any time soon. As long as you keep making us this cider that is."

"Please make more of this!" said Ruby. "It's really good!"

"Fine," said Weiss. "I'll continue bringing you this cider, but ONLY because Ruby asked nicely!"

"Thanks Weiss!" said Ruby, drinking the last of her cup. "Now how about some refills?"

 

##

 

**Peppermint**

"Hey everyone," said Ruby, "check out what I bought today."

 

Ruby reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a skirt dress much like her own, but this one was bright white and had swirls of red all across the dress.

 

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Yang.

"It's a peppermint themed dress," said Ruby. "Pretty cool, right?"

"I think it makes you look like a human candy cane," replied Yang.

"That is a pretty weird dress to be wearing Ruby," said Blake.

"You guys don't like it?" asked a disappointed Ruby.

"Hey, whatever you want to wear is your business," said Yang.

"Same here," said Blake.

"What about you Weiss?" asked Ruby. "You don't think this is horrible do you?"

"Like they said," replied Weiss, "as long as you like it, it doesn't matter what we think."

"Actually, I was really hoping you would like it because...." Ruby reached into her bag and pulled out a second dress. "I got you one too."

 

Yang was laughing to herself at the thought of Weiss wearing that eyesore, while Blake was shaking her head at Ruby thinking this was a good idea.

 

"You don't like it do you?" asked Ruby.

"I love it," said Weiss.

"I'm sorry Weiss! I was just...wait, what?"

"Yeah, what?" said Yang. "You actually like that dress?"

"It may look a bit odd and I wouldn't it as regularly, but I think what makes it beautiful is what it symbolizes."

"Uh...peppermints?"

"Ruby clearly bought this for me because it shows that I am her best teammate, and as best teammate, it's an honor to wear matching uniforms that proves just how great we are as partners."

"That wasn't what I was going for," said Ruby, "but sure, why not?"

 

Weiss took the dress from Ruby and whispered to her so that no one can hear.

 

"But just so we're clear," said Weiss, "this IS just for the holidays, right?"

"Psh, of course," said Ruby. "Like I would ditch my sweet original dress over this one?"

"Thank God," replied Weiss.

 

##

 

**Gingerbread**

"Weiss, want to help me make a gingerbread house?" asked Ruby.

"Sure," said Weiss.

 

Ruby pulled out a box and dumped all the contents on the table. As Ruby was sorting the materials, Weiss looked at the box and realized how small the house was going to be.

 

"That's it?" asked Weiss. "That's all the house is going to look like?"

"Well, yeah," said Ruby. "It should only take us like 20 minutes."

"Oh no! If we're going to build a gingerbread house, we are NOT going to up some run of the mill house! I say we go big or go home!"

"But we don't have enough materials to make anything bigger."

"Then we'll just have to bake them ourselves! To the kitchen!"

 

Before Ruby knew it, Weiss grabbed her and headed to the cafeteria kitchen where they would bake gingerbread cookies. Ruby was conflicted on whether or not to tell Weiss this isn't what Ruby had planned. She wanted to make the house with Weiss as a way to spend time together as partners, but didn't expect Weiss to suddenly decide to up the ante.

 

After spending nearly two hours in the kitchen making additional cookies, they went back to their dorm where Weiss began constructing the mansion piece by piece, slowly taking her time to make sure everything stayed in place. By the time the initial construction was complete, the house stood at least a foot tall, much taller than what was offered with the box.

 

"There, phase one of the house is now complete!" said Weiss, proudly looking over her work of art.

"House?" said Ruby. "It looks like a mansion!"

"Now for phase two: decorating the icing!"

 

Weiss handed Ruby an icing bag. As soon as Ruby starting to squirt icing on the roof, Weiss stopped her.

 

"Don't rush Ruby!" said Weiss. "You need to go slow so everything evens out."

"Weiss, this is going to take forever!" moaned Ruby.

"All great works need time Ruby!"

"I just wanted a cute little house we can eat out of."

"Trust me, this will be worth it."

 

Once they had finally finished decorating the entire mansion with icing, they pulled out their bags of candy and put the pieces all over the mansion. With Weiss being super detailed, each piece needed to go in the right order and placed in an exact manner, making the process even slower.

 

Ruby had gotten so absorbed in placing the icing and the candy that she had no clue how close they were to finishing until Weiss suddenly shouted it with glee.

 

"There!" said Weiss. "Now THAT is a work of art!"

 

Ruby stepped back and realized just how much work they had done. The mansion was completely covered in frosting and candy, while the front yard looked like a garden covered in powdered sugar to represent snow, and a path leading to the door made out of mints.

 

"It took us a lot longer than I wanted," said Ruby, "but I have to say, it was worth it. Thanks for your help Weiss."

 

As Weiss and Ruby were admiring their work, Yang came in and saw the completed mansion.

 

"Sweet, a gingerbread house!" said Yang before reaching over and grabbing a gumball from the roof. Just when she was about to pop it in her mouth, Weiss suddenly held her Myrtenaster to Yang's throat.

 

"YANG XIAO LONG!" shouted Weiss. "You drop that gumball right now or I swear I will cut your hand off!"

 

Yang placed the gumball back in Weiss' hand. Weiss grabbed a bit of icing and stuck the gumball back on the roof where it belonged.

 

"You may eat it once the holidays are officially over. Until then, this mansion shall remain a work of beauty only to be admired and not touched. Understood?"

"I hear ya," said Yang. Once Weiss had turned away, Yang snagged one of the mints outside of the house and was about to eat it.

 

"AHEM!" said Ruby, catching Yang in the act.

"Seriously Ruby, you too?" asked Yang.

"Drop it Yang!" replied Ruby.

 

Yang sighed and placed the mint back where it belonged.

 

##

 

**Presents**

Ruby, Jaune, and Sun all woke up in the middle of the night and dragged themselves to the student lobby where Coco was waiting. Coco had contacted them a few days earlier to participate in Black Friday shopping to get presents for their teams.

 

As soon as the three of them arrived, they all nearly fell asleep again until Coco slammed her hand on the table, suddenly jolting them awake.

 

"All right maggots, listen up!" said Coco. "Today is the day known to shoppers around the world as Black Friday! Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, will be out there fighting to get their Christmas shopping done! As leaders of our respective teams, it falls on us to make sure our team has everything they need to make their Christmas the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Why couldn't we just order everything online?" asked Ruby.

 

Upon hearing Ruby's complaint, Coco took off her sunglasses and stared into Ruby's eyes.

 

"Because there's no thrill to sitting by a computer and waiting for some website to load all the details!" said Coco. "That would be like saying why go out and hunt Grimm when we can build robots to do it all for us? Why go out and face the real danger when machines can do it for us? WHY BE A HUNTRESS AT ALL?"

"Um...what?" asked Ruby, getting slightly scared of Coco being so close to her.

"This is more than about shopping for great deals! The insanity, the pressure, the need to get everything done as efficiently and timely as possible...it's exactly like hunting Grimm! Not to mention you don't get the same kind of adrenaline rush sitting on your ass in front of a monitor! So tell me freshman, which you would rather do? Go out there and face the danger like a real woman, or sit on your ass and let the machines do all the work?"

"Face the danger ma'am!" said Ruby, saluting Coco out of fear.

"That's what I thought!" said Coco, putting her sunglasses back on. She reached under the table and pulled out a blueprint of the department store they planned to visit.

"Here's how the plan will go down," explained Coco. "Sun, you will use your aura clones to spot the best path to weed through the store!"

"Not a problem," replied Sun.

"Ruby, using your speed semblance, you will take said path and gather all the gifts on the lists!"

"Ten-Four," replied Ruby.

"Jaune, you will be carrying all of our bags--"

"Because I'm so strong?" asked Jaune.

"Because I have nothing else for you to do."

"Oh," said a disappointed Jaune.

"I will remain by the registers to save our spot in line. Nobody shall skip me lest they want their skull cracked in via quarter ton minigun purse. Any questions?"

"Methods of payment?" asked Sun.

"Plastic all the way."

"Estimated time of completion?" asked Ruby.

"Depending on crowd size and register lines, twenty minutes at best, one hour at worst."

"But what if they don't have what we're looking for?" asked Jaune.

Coco took off her sunglasses and looked towards the heavens. "Then may God help us all."

 

Coco handed everyone their supply kit, which included a strongly caffeinated espresso, extra cash for emergencies, and a handheld taser to ward off customers looking for a fight. Once they were packed and ready to go, Coco led them to the airships heading to the city. Thanks to Coco getting everyone up so early, they arrived and were one of the first groups of people in line. The others looked back and saw the line constantly double in size.

 

"Is the line always this long?" asked Jaune.

"Trust me, it gets longer every year," said Coco. "This isn't the first time I've done shopping on this day. Usually I get it done with my own team."

"So why drag us along?" asked Sun.

"This year I wanted to do something different," said Coco. "The three of you are new to Beacon, and as a second year student myself, I wanted to test your skills and see if you're worthy of bearing the leadership roles you've been given."

 

As Coco finished talking, the gates to the department store began opening up.

 

"Ladies!" announced Coco. "Let the shopping commence!"

 

As soon as the doors opened, Sun quickly sprang into action and created several aura clones to find all the items they needed. Once he relayed the information back to Ruby, Ruby quickly ran through the aisles and grabbed as many of the contents as she could. She dropped her goods with Jaune who took the cart up to Coco waiting in line by the registers, then went back for a second cart for Ruby.

 

By the time the freshmen were done with their tasks, Coco was already at the register and paid for all the presents. The four of them grabbed their huge load of bags and exited the store quickly.

 

"So how did we do ma'am?" asked Ruby. Coco looked at her scroll and smiled. It only took them twelve minutes to get everything done, her new personal best.

"I have never seen such a glorious display of teamwork and comradery," said Coco. "I am proud to consider you my fellow team leaders."

 

As they were leaving the store, Coco noticed Jaune having trouble carrying his stuff.

 

"Jaune? You need a hand?" asked Coco.

"No worries!" said Jaune. "I've got this!" Jaune tried to move forward while holding the stacks of boxes until he began losing all feeling in his arms and was starting to fall back. "I don't got this!" he yelled before hitting the icy pavement.

 

His teammates sighed and picked up some of the bags off of Jaune.

 

"Word of advice freshman," said Coco. "Join a gym."

 

##

 

**Fireplace**

After a long day of work in the cold outdoors, Team RWBY decided to warm up by the fireplace in the lobby. Once they were done warming up, all but Blake headed back to their dorm. Blake wanted to stay by the fire a bit longer; a "bit longer" soon turned into an hour. Ruby decided to see why Blake hadn't returned; Weiss and Yang assumed it was just Blake wanting her alone time.

 

Ruby arrived at the lobby to see Blake still curled up by the fireplace, staring into the fire like she was in some sort of trance.

 

"You feeling okay Blake?" asked Ruby. "You've been sitting in front of that fireplace for like an hour."

"I'm fine," said Blake. "I just really like the fire."

"We all like it, but it's getting late. We should be back in our dorms."

"You go on ahead. I'll be fine."

 

Ruby sighed. She thought Blake was starting to get over acting so anti-social with her team, but it seems old habits die hard.

 

"If you're going to stay here, mind if I join you?" asked Ruby.

"Not at all," said Blake. Ruby sat down next to Blake.

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm curious...why do you like the fire so much?"

"It reminds me of all the times I used to warm up by fires when I was a kid. Growing up, living outside the kingdoms, jumping from village to village trying to survive, I didn't have a lot as a child; a warm fire was one of the only luxuries I ever had, and I was very lucky to even have that. Fires were the only thing that ever brought me comfort. I've spent more time living in the outside world than under a roof. I was especially happy whenever I was in a home that had a fireplace. That way I can just enjoy the fire without ever having to worry if I would survive the rest of the night."

 

Ruby didn't quite know how to respond to that. Ruby never had a problem keeping warm, and the only time she ever found herself not sleeping under a roof was the mission they recently had with Oobleck. She wouldn't know how long she would be able to last without those luxuries, while Blake had lived that way nearly all her life.

 

"It was really hard, wasn't it?" asked Ruby.

"Absolutely," replied Blake.

"Did you ever find yourself wanting to...." Ruby trailed off, starting to regret even thinking what she was about to ask.

"Want to what?" asked Blake.

"Well, I mean I can't imagine anyone wanting to live with that ordeal. It sounds like the kind of thing that would make someone want to...well...take the easy way out."

"It is, but I never did. The moment you give in to that kind of thinking when surviving, you're already dead."

 

There was an awkward silence between the two. Ruby was starting to think she was stepping into a personal territory she shouldn't have.

 

"Sorry about bothering you like this," said Ruby.

"You're not bothering me at all," said Blake. "You're a good friend Ruby; the whole team is."

"Even Weiss?"

"Yeah, even Weiss."

 

The two continued to sit by the fireplace until Blake suddenly felt herself get really tired, and before she knew it she suddenly slumped over and fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, Blake suddenly woke up to realize she had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. When she woke up, she also noticed she was covered in some kind of blanket. She sat up and realized what was covering her wasn't a blanket, but rather a red cloak; Ruby's red cloak to be exact. Ruby must have seen Blake fall asleep and decided to let her keep sleeping rather than wake her up. Blake smiled and lied back down, pulling the cloak up and going back to sleep.

 

"Thank you Ruby," whispered Blake before going back to sleep.

 

##

 

**Stockings**

"Okay everyone," said Ruby, "time to show your stockings!"

 

Ruby held up her stocking. Hers was a red color with roses stitched to both sides, with her name written in all caps along the top rim.

 

"I think mine truly shines," said Weiss. Weiss' stocking was covered all over the place with plastic rhinestones, giving off a bright shine at any angle of light hitting it. Her name was written in fancy scripture along the top.

 

Blake drew several symbols of animals on her stocking. It looked less like a Christmas stocking and more like some kind of tribal carving. She even wrote her name in symbols used by Faunus from decades past.

 

"Okay Yang, it's your turn," said Ruby. Yang held up her stocking, to which the only emotional response the rest of her team can give was confusion. Rather than draw anything on her stocking, Yang had instead sewn extra pockets on each side.

"What's with the pockets?" asked Ruby.

"Don't you see?" asked Yang. "More pockets mean more goodies!"

"Yang, Santa is not going to bring you more gifts just because you added pockets to your stocking!"

"Couldn't hurt to try!"

 

The rest of Yang's team sighed.

 

##

 

**Cookies**

"I hope Santa really like these cookies this year," said Ruby, taking out her freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies from the oven. "Last year I nearly blew it with the oatmeal raisins."

"I'm sure Santa will like whatever cookies you leave him," said Yang.

 

Despite being a teenager, Ruby still liked to believe in Santa Claus. Rather than break it to her that Santa wasn't actually real, Yang let Ruby continue believing in him, figuring what was the harm in letting Ruby have her fun. Yang also made sure to tell Weiss and Blake about Ruby's beliefs as to not ruin her fun either. Ruby stored the cookies in their mini-fridge, eagerly awaiting the night Santa would come and enjoy them.

 

#

 

The next day when returning from classes, Yang and Ruby heard noises coming from inside their dorm.

 

"Yang, somebody's in our dorm!" said Ruby. "You don't think...could it be him?"

"It can't be," said Yang. "We know Santa never shows up before Christmas Eve."

 

Upon realizing it had to be an intruder, the rose sisters got out their weapons and busted down the door. Their intruder turned out to be Sun, who snuck in through their window and was enjoying some cookies and milk.

 

"Oh, hey guys," said Sun. "Hope you don't mind, but I decided to drop by and have a snack."

"You need to stop doing that," said Ruby. "We almost thought you were...."

 

Ruby stopped upon realizing what Sun was snacking on.

 

"Sun, are those the double chocolate chip cookies I made?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, you made these?" asked Sun. "They're really good!"

"SUN!" screamed Ruby. "Those cookies were for Santa!"

"Sorry, but I was hungry! Besides, Santa isn't real anyway."

"...what did you say?" asked Ruby, sounding like she was about to get mad.

"He's joking! Of course Santa is real, right Sun?" said Yang, signaling to him to jump off the Santa isn't real train.

"Seriously?" asked Sun. "You guys still believe in Santa at your age? Jeez, even I knew he was fake by the time I was four!"

 

It was too late, thought Yang. The only thing Yang could do now was run away and hope that no one else would get hurt. Yang sprinted out of the dorm as Ruby stared a cold, icy glare into Sun's soul; he had no idea what he was in for.

 

#

 

Weiss and Neptune were returning from their date when suddenly they saw Sun running out of the school in a panic. Behind him was a screaming red-hooded girl wielding a giant scythe, chasing down Sun like she wanted to murder him.

 

"COME BACK YOU FILTHY COOKIE STEALING NON-BELIEVER!" yelled Ruby as she gave chase.

"Is that your partner chasing my partner?" asked Neptune.

"Yes," said Weiss, covering her face in shame.

"Should we do something about it?"

"No."

 

##

 

**Santa**

Team JNPR were in their dorm working on their winter break assignment when they heard a festive knock on the door. Pyrrha answered the door and saw Professor Port wearing a Santa outfit carrying a large sack of gifts behind him.

 

"Ho ho ho!" said Port. "Merry Christmas Team JNPR!"

"Hello Professor Port," said Pyrrha.

"Professor? No, today I'm Santa Port, here to bring gifts to all the good little boys and girls this year!"

 

Hearing Santa Port outside their dorm, Team RWBY's door suddenly opened up and out came Ruby, super excited to see Santa Port.

 

"Did I hear you were giving gifts to good boys and girls?" asked Ruby. "I've been a very good girl Santa Port!"

"Yeah Santa," said Yang, showing up with the rest of the team. "We've all been good this year! Even Weiss!"

"Us too!" said Jaune.

"Now now children, one at a time!" said Santa Port. "From what I've heard, teams RWBY and JNPR have both been very good, and for that all of you shall receive presents!"

"No thanks," said Ren. "I don't need any presents. You can just give mine to Jaune."

"Really Ren?" asked Jaune. "Thanks man!"

"If you say so," said Santa Port. "Funny enough, this present will fit Jaune very well!"

 

Jaune was excited to see what Santa Port was about to pull out of his sack until he saw it was a super thick textbook.

 

"A book?" said Jaune.

"Now Jaune, you have been a good boy," said Santa Port, "but when it comes to your school work, you're bad enough to land on the naughty list. I'd hate to see you kicked out of school before next Christmas."

"Thanks...I guess," said Jaune, utterly disappointed in his present.

"Now, as for you Pyrrha, you have been a perfect student all around, and for that I give you this." Santa Port reached in his bag and pulled out a box of candy. "Chocolates from your homeland of Mistral!"

"Thank you prof...I mean, Santa," said Pyrrha. "But I don't like eating sugary sweets, so--"

"I'll take it!" said Nora, swiping the box from Pyrrha and ripping apart the package within seconds.

"Merry Christmas Team JNPR!" said Santa. "Now for Team RWBY's presents!"

"Me first, me first!" said Ruby, jumping up and down wondering what Santa was going to give her.

"Ah Ruby, I know you have a big love of sweets," said Santa. Ruby was hoping it meant she was going to have those exotic Mistral chocolates as well. "Which is why I got you this."

 

Santa handed Ruby a toothbrush, instantly putting a stop to Ruby's happiness.

 

"Eating all those sweets isn't good for you," said Santa Port. "If you don't brush regularly you're bound to have dozens of cavities. I'd hate to see a great huntress be taken down by nasty plaque!"

"Yay," said Ruby in a monotone voice. "Thanks Santa."

"Now Ruby, be nice!" said Yang. "You should enjoy any present Santa brings you."

"Well said Yang," said Santa Port. "Speaking of which, here's yours!"

 

Santa Port pulled out a sleeping mask, making Yang as disappointed as Ruby.

 

"A sleeping mask?" asked Yang.

"Don't think I haven't seen you sleeping in my classes Yang," said Santa Port. "I assume it's because you aren't getting enough sleep. Surely it's not because you're lazy, are you?"

"Um...of course not," said Yang, trying to hide such an obvious lie.

"I thought so. Now Blake--"

"I assume it's also a sleeping mask?" interrupted Blake. Santa nodded and got out a similar mask for Blake.

"Please make sure you get the sleep you need."

"Of course sir."

"And last but not least, Miss Weiss Schnee."

"Professor...er, Santa," said Weiss, "I will admit, I haven't been the best of people this year, and I know these gifts are meant to point out what we can improve upon. So please, spare whatever 'gift' you were going to give me."

"But Miss Schnee, I think you'll really enjoy this gift," said Santa Port.

"If you insist," said Weiss, holding out her hands and ready to receive whatever "present" Santa Port had in mind.

"For you Miss Schnee, I give you...these Mistral chocolates!" said Santa Port, pulling out a second box and handing it to Weiss. Everyone on Team RWBY was shocked to see Weiss' gift.

"What? Really? But...."

"Miss Schnee, when the year started you were not a good girl, but you have shown great improvement since then. I think you've truly earned this gift."

"Thank you Santa Port!" said Weiss, opening her box of chocolates and about to take the first piece, but stopped and handed the box to her team. "I guess it wouldn't be fair if I had all the chocolates. Everyone take a piece for themselves."

"Aw, thanks Weiss!" said Ruby as everyone took their share of pieces.

"My work here is done," said Santa Port. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Santa Port!" said everyone as he went off to give out more presents.

 

##

 

**Sled**

RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY all gathered at the top of the snowy mountain for the start of their big sled race. The rules of their race was simple: Be the first team to reach the finish line on their sled by any means necessary. The teams were discussing amongst themselves the strategies they would use in the race.

 

"All right teams!" announced Port. "To your sleds!"

 

The teams got in their sleds as one member of each team -- Yang, Nora, Sage, and Yatsuhashi -- stood by the back to push for their team. Each team looked to their sides at their fellow competitors.

 

"On your mark...."

 

Off the field they got along well, but once this race started, it was going to be an all-out war.

 

"Get set...."

 

Friendships and alliances would be cast aside, for only one team can be declared the winner and have the bragging rights of being the best sledding team in all of Beacon; at least until the next race.

 

"GO!" shouted Port. The team members pushed forward and jumped on their team sleds as they began their half mile race down to the bottom; at least for three of the teams. Sun was having a hard time trying to keep his sled steady.

 

"How do you drive this crazy thing?" yelled Sun as the sled kept swerving from side to side until finally tipping over and pouring out the team into the snow, eliminating them early from the competition.

 

While Sun's teammates argued at their leader's faulty driving, the other teams were neck and neck and neck. Yang was using her gauntlets to fire at any snowy hill that might give Ruby a hard time going over, while Pyrrha used her magnetic semblance to keep JNPR's sled steady. Velvet looked over to JNPR and noticed Pyrrha using her powers.

 

"Seems Pyrrha is helping JNPR ride steady," said Velvet.

"Yatsuhashi," said Coco, "you know what to do!"

 

Yatsuhashi nodded and brought out his giant sword. Coco steered closer to JNPR as Yatsuhashi dipped his sword into the ground and gathered up a large amount of snow. He picked up his sword and shoveled the snow towards JNPR's direction. The snow hit JNPR and caused Pyrrha to lose control of her semblance as the cold wet snow dripped all over her. Jaune soon lost his grip and JNPR was sent tumbling off their sled, eliminating from the race.

 

RWBY turned around to see JNPR get eliminated, leaving it down to CFVY and themselves.

 

"What we do now?" asked Ruby.

"Just keep your eyes in front of you!" said Weiss. "We'll take care of them!"

 

Ruby turned her attention solely to what was in front of her as CFVY started moving in on them. Coco reached into her pocket and grabbed a grenade. She pulled the pin out and hurled it towards RWBY's sled. The grenade landed in the snow and exploded, causing a wave of snow to jump up and attack RWBY; Weiss quickly created a glyph to shield the snow away from them. The distraction however was long enough to cause Ruby to slow down as CFVY gained the lead. Blake took out Gambol Shroud and hurled it at CFVY, hooking her scythe to the back of their sled. Blake yanked on her weapon and gave her team a much needed boost, pulling themselves back into the race.

 

"Fox, time for fisticuffs!" said Coco. CFVY edged closer to RWBY as Fox stood up ready to knock out their sled by sheer force.

"Bring it on boy!" said Yang as she stood up ready to face him. Once the two sleds got close, Yang and Fox started throwing punches at each other, each fist colliding with the other. Both of them tried to go for one last hay-maker punch, only to collide with their fists and nearly fall over. Ruby turned their sled to distance themselves from CFVY.

 

"What do we do now?" asked Weiss. As Ruby looked out and saw all that snow ahead, she suddenly got an idea.

"I've got it!" said Ruby. "Blake, take over!" Blake used her ribbon to grab the rope at the front and take control of the sled as Ruby stood up with her Crescent Rose. "Weiss, time for Ice Flower Fire Edition!"

 

Weiss nodded and created a glyph of fire in front of Ruby. Ruby fired her gun through Weiss' glyph, creating small balls of fire. Ruby fired her shots several yards in front of CFVY's path, melting the snow in front of them. Coco desperately weaved through the fire to sled through whatever snow was left, but eventually it was no use as they were about to hit a dirt patch. Yatsuhashi took out his sword and jammed it into the ground, slowing them down to protect them from falling out. With CFVY stopped in their tracks, RWBY slid their way to the finish line at the bottom, winning the race.

 

The other teams eventually came down to congratulate them. Coco went up to Ruby herself and shook her hand.

 

"You've got some nice moves kid," said Coco. "You've earned that victory today."

"Thanks Coco," said Ruby. "So, up for a rematch?"

"You bet I am!" said Coco, grabbing their sled and heading back to the top. The other teams grabbed their sleds and ran back up to began their rematch.

 

##

 

**Snowman**

Ruby and Penny were building a snowman together. Since Penny wasn't affected by the cold of the snow, it was easy for her to gather lots of snow to build a snowman. As Ruby was putting the finishing touches on the snowman's appearance, Penny just stood back and stared into the snowman's coal eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

 

"What's wrong Penny?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby," said Penny, "do you think this snowman is real?"

"Of course not Penny, it's just a snowman."

"Why isn't it real? What does it have to do to qualify as real?"

 

Ruby wasn't quite sure how to answer Penny's question, or why she was asking such a question in the first place.

 

"Well, I guess...talk for one? And move? Why the strange questions Penny?"

"I'm a lot like this snowman," explained Penny. "I wasn't born the way a human being or a Faunus is born; I was created. I appear human when underneath I'm just a series of working parts and programs. This snowman wasn't born either; we created it from snow. So if this snowman isn't real as you said it is...does that mean I'm not real either?"

"But there's a difference between you and this snowman; you have a soul. You're as real as any of us Penny, not some pile of snow like Frosty."

"But does not having a soul mean it's not real? Grimm are said to not possess souls, but they are just as real and dangerous as any other creature."

"I see. Okay...oh, I know! This snowman doesn't breathe or feel! I can chop it's head off and nothing will happen!"

 

Ruby took out her scythe and sliced the snowman's head clean off, letting it fall to the ground and break apart. Ruby quickly reassembled the head and placed it on top of the snowman.

 

"See?" said Ruby. "It lost its head but it didn't respond. No cries of pain, nothing! But if I did that to you, you would feel pain, right?"

"I see your point," said Penny. Penny walked up to the snowman and held her hands to the sides of the snowman's head. "Still, even if this snowman isn't real, I feel sorry for it. This snowman won't last forever. He'll melt away once the winter season is over."

"But hey, when winter comes again he'll be back!"

"But it won't be the same snowman. They may look the same, feel the same, even have the same name, but it isn't the same person."

Ruby was starting to worry where Penny was going with this conversation. "Penny, I've never seen you this worried before. Is something bothering you?"

"Ruby...sometimes I'm scared about what will happen when I malfunction. Will I be rebuilt and return to normal, or will I wind up just like this snowman and be replaced by a superior, different me?"

Ruby grabbed Penny hands and looked into her eyes. "Penny, I'm not sure what will happen when you or any of us...you know. But no matter what, you can never be replaced. Never ever!"

Penny smiled. "Thank you Ruby."

 

After they finished making their snowman, Ruby took out her scroll and took a picture of themselves with their finished snowman. Penny looked at the picture on her scroll as she was returning home.

 

"And you'll never be replaced either Mr. Snowman," said Penny.

 

##

 

**Jingle Bells**

Weiss was in the library studying when she heard the sounds of jingle bells near her. Listening carefully to the pitch of the bells, she recognized it to be Jaune's bells. Weiss quickly packed up her books just as Jaune approached her.

 

"Hey Weiss," said Jaune. "Do you--"

"Sorry Jaune, I've got to go," said Weiss as she got up and left.

 

Weiss was later in the cafeteria for lunch when she heard a different set of jingle bells coming up to her.

 

"Nora," whispered Weiss to herself. Weiss could barely get through a lunch without Nora spilling something on Weiss one way or another. Weiss quickly finished her lunch and left before Nora took a seat across from her.

 

Walking down the hallway, she could hear the bells attached to Yang's ankles, and quickly started walking in a different direction to avoid making contact with her.

 

Blake started to catch on what Weiss was up to and decided to confront her about it in their next class together.

 

"We need to talk," said Blake.

"About what?" asked Weiss.

"I couldn't help but notice you avoiding all the people you happened to give jingle bells as presents."

"All right, you got me. I got the bells to help me avoid them at all costs."

"I knew it. I have to ask you something Weiss."

"Is it why I would stoop to such a cruel thing to avoid people I don't like?"

"No, not that. I want to know if you have any more of those bells."

 

#

 

Blake was studying outside when she heard a set of jingle bells coming up behind her.

 

"Sun," Blake whispered to herself. Blake quickly left before Sun had a chance to say hi.

 

##

 

**Carols**

Weiss was studying in her room when somebody began knocking on the door.

 

"Who is it?" answered Weiss.

"Carolers!" said voices behind the door.

 

Weiss knew she was going to regret it, but decided to open the door and saw Jaune with his guitar along with Sun and Neptune, all wearing Santa hats. Jaune gave a few strums on his guitar before they began.

 

"Feliz Navidad!" started the trio. "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad...."

 

The next line was soon butchered as only Jaune apparently knew the next line while the rest tried to cover up their gibberish but failed miserably, causing Jaune to stop playing.

 

"I thought you guys said you knew the lyrics!" said Jaune.

"I was just gonna wing it," said Sun.

"It's not that hard to remember one line!"

"What are you idiots doing?" asked Weiss, already losing her patience with the three stooges.

"We're caroling!" said Jaune, strumming his guitar.

"You call this caroling?" asked Weiss. "You couldn't even remember the lyrics to one song!"

"But I don't speak French!" said Sun.

"And none of you clearly have a voice for singing."

"And I suppose you do ice queen?"

 

Jaune and Neptune simultaneously slapped Sun in the back of the head over the ice queen comment.

 

"As a matter of fact I do," said Weiss. "Observe." Weiss cleared her throat and began singing an old Christmas song she had practiced as a kid.

 

_Gaudete, gaudete_

_Christus est natus_

_Ex Maria virgine gaudete_

_Gaudete, gaudete_

_Christus est natus_

_Ex Maria virgine gaudete_

_Tempus adest gratiae hoc quod optabamus_

_Carmina laetitiae devote redamus_

 

Jaune and Neptune were astonished, yet not surprised by Weiss' beautiful voice. Sun on the other hand didn't understand what Weiss was singing about and got bored of listening to her two seconds in.

 

"That was beautiful Weiss," said Neptune.

"You should come caroling with us!" said Jaune.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, what?" asked Sun. "She's just going to ruin our fun time!"

"What do you say Weiss?" asked Neptune. "Will you join us in our caroling?"

"As long as none of you do the singing, I'm in," said Weiss. Neptune and Jaune smiled at Weiss deciding to join, while Sun groaned at having to hang out with the ice queen for hours.

 

Weiss and the boys went from dorm to dorm performing several different carols. Weiss would handle the main vocals, Jaune and Neptune would provide backup, and Sun would just stand around trying to have a good time. Everyone was enjoying their caroling, or rather they were enjoying Weiss' singing.

 

"Okay, last stop is Professor Ozpin's office," said Weiss. "What song should we go out on?"

"12 days of Christmas!" suggested Jaune.

"Too long," said Neptune. "Let's go with Silent Night."

 

As Neptune and Jaune kept suggesting songs, Sun was looking on his scroll not paying attention to what was going on. Weiss didn't want to say anything, but she knew Sun had acted like he wanted to be somewhere else all night.

 

"How about Winter Wonderland?" said Weiss.

"Perfect!" said Jaune and Neptune.

"Whatever," said Sun.

"And I want Sun to sing with me," said Weiss.

"Fine, I'll...." Sun finally stopped looking at his scroll and up at Weiss. "Wait, you'll what?"

"You heard me. You've been quiet all night since I agreed to go caroling with you, and although you being quiet is usually a blessing, I want to hear you sing at least once."

"You sure want to do this?" asked Sun.

"Why not? Afraid to admit you can't sing?"

"I can sing just as well as you ice queen!"

"Then prove it monkey boy!"

 

After going over who would sing which part, they entered Ozpin's office and performed their duet.

 

_W: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_S: In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_W: Gone away, is the bluebird,_

_S: Here to stay, is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_W: In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_S: And pretend that he is Parson Brown._

_W: He'll say are you married, we'll say no man,_

_S: But you can do the job when you're in town_

_W: Later on, we'll conspire,_

_S: As we dream, by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

 

Sun hated the idea of singing with Weiss at first, but as they continued their duet together, he couldn't help but start enjoying himself.

 

#

 

With their tour over, the carolers returned to Weiss' dorm.

 

"That was actually kind of fun," said Weiss.

"Thank you so much for your help Weiss!" said Jaune, bowing to Weiss along with Neptune.

"You're welcome boys," said Weiss. "Merry Christmas."

 

Just as the trio was about to depart, Jaune received a phone call from Yang.

 

"Yang? What's up?" asked Jaune.

"I heard you boys went caroling with the ice queen and did pretty good," said Yang.

"Well yeah, but we were mostly just the backup."

"Either way, I need your boys' help."

"Help with what?"

"Meet me by the tree in front of Beacon. I'll explain everything."

 

##

 

**Chestnuts**

Team RWBY were in the fireplace lobby roasting chestnuts. As they waited for the chestnuts to be roasted, they decided to chat about the big holiday tomorrow.

 

"I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow," said Ruby. "I can't wait to see what Santa is going to bring me this year."

"What are you hoping for sis?" asked Yang.

"High caliber .308 sniper rounds. Can you imagine how much Grimm I can take down with one shot of those sweet rounds?"

"I'm hoping for a new pair of shoes," said Weiss. "All that fighting we did this year is starting to wear mine down."

"Why can't you just wear boots instead of heels?" said Ruby.

"Why can't you wear a jacket instead of a big hood?" remarked Weiss.

"How about you Blake?" asked Yang. "Anything you're hoping for?"

"I don't care about presents," said Blake. "I just want to have a nice peaceful holiday where I don't have to worry about a thing. As for you?"

"Mine is top secret," said Yang, zipping her lips tight.

"The year is almost over," said Ruby. "It's amazing how much has happened these past twelve months. Last year I was still a student training in Signal, and now I'm leading a team in Beacon. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I didn't happen to be at that dust shop that night."

"Last year I was still working for my father's company," said Weiss. "If I hadn't been able to join Beacon I'd probably still be there."

"I was still working for the White Fang," said Blake. "I was carrying out one of my final missions before I decided to quit for good. If I didn't make it to Beacon I'd still be a wanted criminal on the loose."

"I'd probably just be hanging out in clubs like I was already doing," said Yang.

"Don't you still do that?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, but not as frequently now that I'm busy with homework and stuff."

 

The chestnuts soon began making popping noises, indicating they were ready to be eaten. Ruby took out the nuts and handed them out to her team.

 

"You know, I've never actually seen a chestnut until now," said Yang.

"Funny enough, neither have I," said Ruby.

"What do chestnuts even have to with Christmas anyway?"

"Well, there's that one song about it."

"Actually," said Weiss, "chestnuts date back centuries ago when the chestnut symbolized--"

"Never mind," said Yang, content with just wanting to eat her chestnuts without having to learn anything.

 

After snacking on their chestnuts, Team RWBY headed back to their dorm for the night.

 

"Oh man I can't wait!" said Ruby. "Christmas is only a few hours away!"

"We know Ruby," said Weiss. "Just remember that we agreed to start at 8:00AM, so don't suddenly wake us up in the middle of the night."

"I don't think I'll even get to sleep I'm so excited!"

"Well then don't keep us awake with your excitement. Good night."

 

#

 

The next morning, Yang woke up a couple hours before their designated time and snuck quietly out of her dorm. She texted Jaune, Sun, and Neptune to get everything ready for her big surprise.

 

##

 

**Christmas Music**

8:00AM.

 

Ruby's scroll went off with the sounds of jingle bells at the time the team agreed to begin Christmas. Ruby immediately woke up in a happy mood.

 

"It's presents time!" said Ruby, quickly getting dressed and gathering all the gifts she got for everyone. Weiss and Blake woke up and gathered their presents as well. All of them waited for Yang to get up and get ready, but she hadn't moved from her bed.

 

"C'mon Yang, get up!" said Ruby, climbing the bunk to wake Yang up.

 

Except Yang wasn't in her bed, or anywhere in their dorm for that matter. Before Ruby can ask where Yang had disappeared to, Blake suddenly got a message on her scroll from her missing teammate.

 

"Blake, meet me at the Beacon tree. I have something urgent I tell you."

"What could be so urgent that Yang would need to meet me like this?" asked Blake.

"I don't know, but we should get there asap," said Ruby.

 

The team left their presents behind as they headed outside to find Yang. Outside the big Christmas tree they found Yang standing facing the tree, her back turned to everyone watching. Ruby and Weiss stood back as Blake walked up to Yang.

 

"Well Yang, I'm here," said Blake. "What did you need to tell me?"

"I'm glad you came Blake," said Yang. "I've been rattling my brain trying to figure out how to say this, and now I think I'm ready to tell you."

 

Yang snapped her fingers. Something behind the tree suddenly started playing music as Yang pulled out a microphone from her pocket.

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my ship come true_

_All I want for Christmas..._

_Is..._

_You..._

 

Jaune, Neptune, and Sun suddenly showed up behind the tree as Yang turned to Blake. Blake's face was starting to turn red as Ruby and Weiss looked on in amazement.

 

_Everybody has a shipping_

_But there's only one I need_

_The shipping that I hope is_

_happening for volume three_

_I don't care if you're from White Fang_

_or what you did in the past_

_Whether or not you're a Faunus_

_I think we can make this last_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my ship come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, Blakey!_

_Oh, how the fans are talking_

_About their favorite pairs_

_All the fics and drawings of_

_Couples everywhere_

_And out of all the pairings_

_There's only one I'm caring_

_Santa won't you bring me, my favorite OTP?_

_Won't you please, ship me with Bumbleby!_

_Oh, I don't want the same old romance_

_We've already seen before_

_I just think Arkos is really_

_Starting to be such a bore (J: "Hey!")_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my ship come true_

_Blakey, all I want for Christmas..._

_is..._

_YOU!_

_You, Blakey!_

 

Yang's teammates had no words for what they just witnessed. After her confession/performance, Yang went up to Blake.

 

"Well Blake?" asked Yang. "Will you be my Christmas gift this year?"

 

As embarrassed as Blake was for Yang's public display of affection, she couldn't help but smile at Yang's request.

 

"Sure," said Blake, planting a kiss on Yang's lips. Everyone else around them began clapping for Yang's successful performance.

 

#

 

After going back to their dorms for exchanging presents, everyone was now in the ballroom for Beacon's Christmas party.

 

As happy as Neptune was for Yang and Blake, he knew how huge of a crush Sun had on Blake, and even if Sun didn't show it, Neptune figured he had to be somewhat upset about losing his chance with Blake. Neptune went up to Sun to see if he was feeling all right.

 

"Hey man, sorry about Blake," said Neptune. "I know you had your eyes on her for a long time, but hey, at least--"

"Dude, check it out!" said Sun, pointing towards Velvet on the other side of the room. "Cute bunny girl at 12 o'clock! I'm going in!"

"Good luck bro," replied Neptune, happy to see Sun move on so quickly. As Sun went over to talk to Velvet, Neptune was soon greeted by his two other teammates.

"Scarlet, Sage, you made it! I thought you guys would never show up!"

"Neither did we," replied Scarlet.

 

Meanwhile, Jaune and Ruby were discussing about Yang's surprise gift to Blake.

 

"I can't believe my sister was actually able to pull that off," said Ruby.

"I'm surprised it even worked," said Jaune. "I thought girls weren't into that kind of thing anymore."

"Of course they are. You were just trying to do it on the one girl that hates fun."

"I heard that!" said Weiss from across the room.

 

As for the two newly crowned lovebirds, Yang was spending most of the time at the party with her arms wrapped around Blake.

 

"Must you show this much public affection?" asked Blake.

"Why not?" replied Yang, burying her face in Blake's hair. "You should try showing some yourself."

"If you say so," said Blake. Blake suddenly turned to face Yang and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Yang's waist and her arms around Yang's neck. Yang tried to hold Blake up as Blake leaned in to kiss Yang, causing Yang to topple to the ground.

"You need to work out more lover," said Blake.

"Just shut up and kiss me," said Yang, bringing Blake's lips to hers.


End file.
